


This is Halloween

by BA_Fangirl (Fastest_Girl_Alive)



Series: Doppelgängers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, superpowered characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/BA_Fangirl
Summary: The Legion prep for their annual Halloween party.





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> TYPICAL HALLOWEEN:
> 
> \- Aphrodite doesn't do Halloween. She is very sure of her identity and doesn't like to be anyone other than herself.  
> \- Vanish then gets free-reign on Halloween and usually uses this to his advantage. He's dressed up as a genderbent version of Aphrodite multiple times, complete with temporary pink hair dye and pink contacts.  
> \- Silver is usually a horror movie murderer and almost always makes the nightly news. Last year, it was "WOMAN DRESSED AS PENNYWISE MURDERED FIVE MEN. MAKEUP CONCEALS HER IDENTITY AND SHE MAY NEVER BE FOUND"  
> \- Siren usually does some crazy makeup work to make herself terrifying...ly beautiful. No seriously, she manages to scare the sh*t out of everyone.  
> \- Chaos goes as himself. Enough said.  
> \- Lullaby is usually a unicorn and goes heavy on glitter every year  
> \- Lucifer pulls off something creepy and random every year. Last year he was a possessed demon hunter.

“Stop!” Madeline opened her door with a snarl. “You can celebrate your disaster of a holiday, but keep me out of it!” She slammed her door loudly.

“Aw, gorgeous, c’mon.” Xavier drawled, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

“Absolutely not,” was the angry reply.

“Stop bothering her,” whispered Chris. “This is my one free night of the year. I kinda wanted to enjoy it.”

“Don’t do anything stupid!” called Madeline. “No other strings, just don’t do anything stupid.”

Chris gave a small smile. “You gonna get dressed, or what?” He asked Xavier.

“I’ll figure out something,” The demon sighed. “You go do your thing.”

Chris emerged from his room almost an hour later wearing a open leather jacket with no shirt, black skin-tight jeans, and black lace-up boots. He’d also dyed streaks of his hair dark pink and put in pink contacts, as well as putting on eyeliner and dark lipstick he’d obviously borrowed from Madeline herself.

“Spot on.” Xavier grinned. He spun on his heel. “What do you think?” He’d pulled a page out of Dr. Facilier’s book and was decked out in full witch doctor attire.

“Pretty good,” Chris grinned. “Where’s everyone else?”

“I’m almost done!” called Payton. “I’ve been working on this for an hour.”

Julianna literally bounced out of her room, wearing a dress that was made entirely out of sequins and a unicorn horn headband, as well as fuzzy pink arm warmers and leg warmers. “Check me out!”

“You look like someone took a My Little Pony character, threw her in Justice, and pulled her out as a human.” Xavier snickered. “It works.”

James left his room wearing his best jacket, a black one with red satin lining, dress pants, dress shoes, and a crap ton of gold chains. “Thoughts?”

“You look like yourself,” Chris acknowledged with a shrug, “so...ten.”

James frowned and wrinkled his nose. “I’m an eleven, thank you.”

Samantha was next, leaving her room wearing all black and a Michael Myers mask. “I’ll see you all in the morning. Keep your eyes on the headlines for me!”

“Whatever.” James rolled his eyes. “Payton, let’s go!”

“Fine, I’m done!” She left the room and caused everyone to at least flinch. Chris and Julianna both shrieked loudly.

She’d done her makeup to look like she had a bloody gash through her neck and a fish hook through her cheek. Her eyes looked sunken, she’d definitely gotten contacts, and her hair looked like her siren form, but shorter.

“Beautiful,” said Xavier. “Do we have everyone?” He did a quick once-over: Chris in his Aphrodite get-up, zombie Payton, James, Julianna, and himself. “Let’s go wreak some havoc.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
